


Silent scream

by Derira



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Ravings of madman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derira/pseuds/Derira





	

I didn't fall asleep tonight  
But that's not seem to be important.  
I looked at sky that hardly tight,  
Heard sparkling stars and have you heard that?

I dreamt a lot what I have been  
For months and years or if I wasn't,  
Or all my life was a night dream,  
I've never seem to have existence.

A silent scream crushed down the gloom,  
I felt the sway of chill of helpless,  
'cause I don't know what should I do  
To break away from lonely fortress.

The sun was up, I was in mess,  
No thoughts in head, full of commotion.  
What can I do? Can't even guess.  
I for some time lost all emotions.

A fear, a break, heart turbulence  
For hours, days but... Does it worth it?  
What is the problem with the next  
Step in a gulf of life importance?

I heard the noise, internal cry  
Out of the deeps my soul not reaches.  
And I was happy for this try  
That tends to be that I'm a creature. 

I love the sky, the Moon, the stars  
And hardly anything could change that.  
That's all regardless to my scars,  
I want to live, want to be patient


End file.
